Without Him
by Koneko-neechan
Summary: When Lance wins Yellow, he has only one person to thank. He can never thank him personally, but when he thinks he's alone, he can try his best.


**~*~ Without him… ~*~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special/Adventures. I don't own anything from Pokemon, actually, except the games, some plushies, and manga, all in my room.

Warning: This is a GrantedShipping(LanceXYellow) fanfic with some SpecialShipping(RedXYellow) bashing. Consider yourself warned.

*~* *~* *~*

Once upon a time, she'd belonged to another. She'd loved him, and she thought he'd loved her, but after a while, he seemed to lose interest in her. He'd broken up with her, in search of someone better. He'd never seen her fully, never seen how special and wonderful she truly was. That was his mistake.

Now, though, she was happy once again. She knew the man she was with loved her, and she knew he wouldn't hurt he. She'd sometimes see her ex with others, the cunning, sexy girl, the Cerulean gym leader, the powerful, sweet girl, the energetic, wild girl, and the smart, beautiful girl. All the girls had found someone better than him. He was now all alone.

He'd tried to get her back, but he'd never succeeded. He'd sometimes get one of the others back, or date a different girl, but the girl he'd said he'd loved first, the girl both had believed to be linked by fate to date and love, would always refuse. She never wanted to be hurt as before, she never wanted him to hurt her like that. She'd never date him again.

So, Lance had lucked out. He was in love with a wonderful, special girl. Yellow was happy. She'd found someone better. And Red…

Lance could only thank Red, because without him he'd never have the most special girl in his life. Without Red, and the pain he'd caused Yellow, she would have never turned to each other. Both lost souls, who'd found each other and connected.

Yellow often said of Viridian Forest, they'd both been born there, they'd met because of the forest, they'd become enemies for the forest, and they'd met once again in the forest. So, they now lived in a small cabin in the forest, built by Lance, Yellow and their Pokemon. They'd lived happily together, but had never wed.

Lance sometimes felt sorry for the man who'd left Yellow. He'd occasional feel sorry because girls had left him, and he'd feel sorry because he'd be alone, at least for a while. He also felt sorry for him because he was a fool, one who couldn't see what was in front of him until he left it, one who forever wanted what he no longer had, a man who'd lost the best girl in the world.

Every day, Lance thanked him. Red, Yellows first boyfriend. Red, Yellows biggest ally. Red, the one who'd lost. The Champion, who'd once been too cocky, and in turn had lost everything. So Lance thanked him, though he'd never hear.

"Lance-kun… I love you…" Yellow whispered, cuddling with her boyfriend in the bed they now shared. She held him every night, and was so grateful she'd found him. So grateful he'd found her. She hardly thought about Red anymore, just when she had to meet him for poor ChuChu, and just when she saw him on the streets.

"I love you too, my dearest Yellow-chan. Its funny, the world can fall apart, then be repaired. And without him, I'd never have you." He whispered back into her ear, nuzzling her neck. He chuckled when he heard her yawn, then she adjusted herself so she could look him in the eyes.

"Without who, Lance-kun?" She questioned, cocking her head cutely, her eyes all curiosity. He loved her face, her emotions. His heart swelled, he couldn't help it.

"Just forget about it. Just get some sleep now, love. I can tell your tired, so just sleep."

"Okay, Lance… I'm so sleepy… G'night…" He sighed, cuddling closer. It took her only moments before she fell asleep, and he listened to her light, even breathing. The breath that kept him safe and sane.

"You once called me insane, Yellow… And it had hurt, just lightly. I was insane than, insane with anger. Now, though… I'm crazy in love with you… I guess that's a form of insanity…" He put an arm over her shoulder, kissing her nose lightly. He smiled when she kissed him back softly, automatically, still asleep. He kissed her again, but this time she didn't respond. He smiled, looking at her, his eyes softening.

"You're so special to me, Yellow. I love you. And I thank Red for you… Because without him… I'd have never loved anyone… I'd have been alone, like him now… Without him…" Lance fell asleep, losing his thoughts in dreams of the girl he'd been with, would hopefully be together forever with. He dreamt simply of her face, he actions, and her emotions. He smiled in his sleep.

"Without him, I'd be alone too, Lance-kun… I thank him, and God, for you… My one and only… My Lance…" Yellow whispered, having faked sleep, and now listening to his breathing. She loved it, but hadn't expected the words he'd said. It had made her smile, and listening to his breathing, she had a sweet, dream-filled sleep.

She hoped they'd live happily ever after, and have the best ending.

*~* *~* *~*

Authors Note: I'm writing such short stories… Please forgive me everyone! It just seems the short stories seem to be the ones I'm loving right now, and I seem to get everything crammed into short writings… Anyway, no more mopping, so… I hope you enjoyed the story! THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!


End file.
